


Access Records

by openended



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Mentors, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: Holodeck Access Records (Weekly History) - Wildman, Naomi





	Access Records

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



**_LCARS – USS VOYAGER NCC-74656_ **

**_HOLODECK ACCESS RECORDS (WEEKLY HISTORY) – WILDMAN, NAOMI_ **

***

**Program: Cat Café 4**

**Description:** Come enjoy coffee, tea, pastries, and the company of friendly felines! A calming cup and a soft cat are just what you need to take a break from your hectic day. We’ve taken your feedback from Cat Café 3 and implemented some of the most popular suggestions: an increased pastry selection, a wider variety of barista gender, species, and age options, and a rainy day scene (thunder optional). Now includes dogs!

 **First Accessed:** two years ago

 **Last Accessed:** today, 1830

 **Total Lifetime Hours:** 92

*******

**Program: Naomi’s first holodeck program!**

**Description:** In a time when…no…in a land where…no. I don’t know how to write descriptions. My code doesn’t even work. All the plants glitch and flicker and the birds make this weird beeping noise. Also, the trees are blue. And they’re not supposed to be blue in this one. I don’t even know what I want this to be. Pretty. And calm. And working. And not with blue trees and beeping birds. I guess this is what happens when I copy elements from a million different programs instead of starting totally from scratch. Oh, am I still recording the description? Oops.

 **First Accessed:** one year ago [creation]

 **Last Accessed:** yesterday, 2345 [code modification]

 **Total Lifetime Hours:** 97

**Messages:**

I found the sound file issue with your birds. You’d fixed the file path in the main and sub directories, but there’s a default line buried deep in the waterfall code (file “cliffside waterfall.pckg.holo” line 1034) that was overriding all your fixes. Change that file path and try it. [Torres, B’Elanna]

Thank you!! They sound like birds now. Any idea on the trees? [Wildman, Naomi]

None. Tom’s looking at it. [Torres, B’Elanna]

While I was in there, I noticed something weird about the waterfall – try this patch for it. The water probably shouldn’t be flowing _up_. [file attached] [Torres, B’Elanna]

And go to sleep. [Torres, B’Elanna]

*******

**Program: Where in the Galaxy* is Carmen Sandiego?**

**Description:** Search for the galaxy’s greatest thief as she flies from city to city and planet to planet nabbing cultural and scientific treasures! Use your knowledge of history and cartography to track Carmen across star systems** and catch her before she slips away back to her hidden base! Did you overlook a mission or fail a retrieval? Not to worry! Follow the clues to the secret cache where Carmen stashed the object before she returns it to her base. New optional multiplayer mode: team up with your friends to solve complex heists and track Carmen on multiple fronts!

*limited to the Alpha Quadrant. Beta and Gamma Quadrant DLC currently in development. Delta Quadrant data currently unavailable.

** Data is accurate as of the date of publication (Stardate 39854).

 **First Accessed:** eight months ago

 **Last Accessed:** four days ago

 **Total Lifetime Hours:** 287

 **Alert:** fatal code modification detected. Program corrupted and cannot be launched. [code modified by Wildman, Naomi]

**Messages:**

Seven, help! I tried to import a Delta Quadrant map and I broke my game. Restoring the default didn’t fix it, and I think I also lost all my progress. It won’t even open. It just flashes “fatal error” on the screen and the computer beeps angrily at me when I try to load it. [Wildman, Naomi]

I will assist. Send me the map you attempted. [Seven of Nine]

Thank you!! [file attached] [Wildman, Naomi]

This is out of date. I require time to update it. I am running a repair diagnostic to restore game functionality and your progress. [Seven of Nine]

Thank you!!! I really didn’t want to have to do The Jewel of Povaar 7 again. [Wildman, Naomi]

Nor did I. [Seven of Nine]

***

**Program: An Interactive Look at Ktarian Culture and History**

**Description:** From fire to spaceflight, this program offers an in-depth look at the Ktarian people. Explore ancient ruins! Assist top scientists in their laboratories! Speak with influential politicians! Witness the elaborate burial ceremonies! Walk through the cities of Ktaris during all stages of its history! Go skiing on the famous Ktarian glaciers! Enjoy all the culinary classics of the planet! Participate in influential moments in Ktarian history! (Produced in cooperation with the Ktarian Culture and Tourism Ministry)

 **First Accessed:** four years ago

 **Last Accessed:** six days ago

 **Total Lifetime Hours:** 128

*******

**Program: Starfleet Starship Captain Training Program 1**

**Description:** Official Starfleet training material. This course is intended for those on a command track. This initial training program takes candidates through a series of potential first contact scenarios. All 50 levels must be completed prior to moving to Program 2. There is no time limit. There are no wrong answers. Resolve each situation to the best of your abilities however you see fit. You can repeat a level as many times as you need up until the point you receive a success notification. While number of attempts is recorded, it is not an evaluative metric. As with all of Starfleet’s entry-level training programs, safety protocols are enabled by default, locked on, and cannot be turned off.

 **Highest Level Completed:** 5/50

 **First Accessed:** four months ago

 **Last Accessed:** one week ago

 **Total Lifetime Hours:** 29

**Messages:**

I made it to level 5! [Wildman, Naomi]

Congratulations! Is Level 5 still the volcano? [Janeway, Kathryn]

Yep! How did you solve that one? [Wildman, Naomi]

I used the rocks to establish a common mathematical baseline. And then we counted and named things around us like people and lava explosions until my linguist programmed enough into the universal translator that we could actually converse. It looked and felt ridiculous and took six hours. How did you solve it? [Janeway, Kathryn]

I scanned them to make sure their biology was similar to mine. Then I offered them food and we ate and talked and made enough gestures that the linguist was able to translate, and then I offered them a place to sleep that wasn’t covered in lava. [Wildman, Naomi]

You will make a _fantastic_ starship captain. [Janeway, Kathryn]

 


End file.
